


What I Need

by DaddyRedLeader



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyRedLeader/pseuds/DaddyRedLeader
Summary: Red Leader has a PTSD induced nightmare, and Pau is there to comfort him.





	What I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it's short, but this was just some unplanned fluff.
> 
> To give some context, this is from earlier on in the Maroon AU, before Red Leader was comfortable with sexual stuff, so before My Lovely Soldier and Red Master. Hell, he isn't even entirely comfortable with affection at this point in the story. So, him initiating affection is a big deal.
> 
> I wanted to write some fluff at some point, and here we are. Enjoy.

Red Leader gasps as he sits bolt upright in bed. Pau stirs beside him. Neither of them had been asleep for too long. In fact, the Norseman had drifted off not even half an hour ago, and Pau had probably only been asleep for at least twenty minutes. Tord jolting awake was enough to rouse Pau from his light slumber. He sits up as well, and turns on his bedside lamp. When his hazel eyes adjust to the light, he glances over to see Red Leader staring ahead and trembling, as he breathes heavy and quivering breaths. Pau scoots a bit closer to him and calmly begins to speak. "Red Leader." He hums softly. Tord doesn't respond, and still remains locked in his stupor. Pau is reluctant to touch him, as doing so while Tord was in this state wasn't always the wisest idea. "Boss." He speaks again, in an attempt to snap him out of it. He soon opts to wave his hand in the Norseman's face. Red Leader blinks, seeming to come back into reality. He turns to look at Pau, who gazes back into his grey eyes. "It's okay. It was just a nightmare. You're in the base, and you're safe." Pau assures, very lightly setting a hand on Red Leader's thigh. He knows Red Leader was just getting used to affection, again, but he figured trying to be comforting wouldn't hurt. Tord remains still for a while. Pau can tell by the look in his eyes that he is most likely about to have a full blown panic attack. "Shhh...It's okay." Pau continues to try console him, despite being unsure if he was even helping or not. He can now see his boss's breathing beginning to get shallower. He hears him whimpering, knowing that he's trying to hold it in. "I know, sir. You don't have to hold it back if you feel like you need to let it out." Tord swallows dryly, opening his mouth as he feels the anxiety pushing a scream up his throat. He continues to gaze into Pau's reassuring eyes, lifting his arms up a bit. The Dutchman is unsure of what he's doing. "Sir?" He asks, taken entirely aback when Tord wraps his arms around him and pulls him into a tight embrace. Pau jumps, but quickly returns the hug, softly rubbing and patting his leader's back. Tord begins to cry and lowly scream, although it was clear that he was intentionally keeping his voice down. It wasn't a full-on scream, yet. Pau can feel Red Leader's long fingernails digging into his back, although he does his best to ignore it. Red Leader hardly ever initiated hugs normally, and never when he was anxious. He didn't want to ruin this by pushing him away. Pau instead continues to whisper calming words to him and gently rub his back.

  
Red Leader soon begins to gradually calm down. His heavy sobbing was now just a light weeping, and he was no longer screaming. He removes his nails from Pau's back and his tense muscles relax slightly. "Very good, sir..." Pau praises. "You're doing such a good job calming down." The praise ends Tord's weeping, and he finally goes silent. "Very good..." Pau once again says. Tord's hold loosens and he simply places his weight onto his soldier, who gladly holds him. "You calmed down much quicker that time." The Dutchman claims.

"I-I did...?" Red Leader asks. Pau nods.

"Mhm. You're doing great." It hadn't been too long since the incident, but Red Leader was already making significant progress. Pau was very proud of him. The two are silent for a long time, Pau now humming and slowly rocking Tord side to side. The Norseman begins to doze back off a little bit. Pau was oddly wide awake, however. Perhaps it was just his protective instinct keeping him awake. Red Leader eventually comes to and sits up slowly, pulling back a bit and gazing into Pau's eyes. The Dutchman smiles softly, raising a hand to caress his cheek. Tord leans into the touch and purrs quietly. "How are you feeling?" The soldier asks.

"Better..." Tord replies.

"That's good." Pau hums. "Do you wanna talk about anything? Or do you wanna cuddle?" He had never really asked Red Leader if he wanted to cuddle before. He hopes he'll agree. Tord remains silent for a moment, before bashfully replying.

"C-can we cuddle?" He asks with pink cheeks. Pau can tell that, rather than his usual reluctance, this was simply him being shy. He chuckles and nods.

"Of course." Both men then lay down under the covers and lock in an embrace. Pau rubs the Norseman's back and purrs softly, hearing Red Leader begin to purr, as well. Red Leader remembers how he felt when he was imprisoned in the enemy's base. He felt like he so desperately needed to be held and told that he was safe from harm. Now he finally has that. He snuggles up to his soldier and relaxes into his arms. He is immersed in the man's sweet scent, and captivated by his warmth. Tord smiles faintly, thinking about how grateful he is for Pau and Pat. Especially Pau in this moment. Pau wants nothing but the best for his dear leader. He remembers how much he used to resent Red Leader before and slightly after the incident. Never in a million years could he have imagined that he would be cuddled up to him in his bed. He begins to feel sleepy, Red Leader as well. Pau is first to drift off, with his boss following.


End file.
